


The Village

by tonkystank



Series: Too Young For Tragedy [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Morality | Patton Sanders, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being Idiots, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Child Abuse, Disownment, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Janus Sanders is blind in one eye, Logan Sanders is autistic, M/M, Mexican Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Has A Crush On Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Patton has bad parents, Physical Abuse, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Transphobia, Yelling, drug mention, thats not a tag?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: well, i've been there, sitting in that same chair / whispering that same prayer half a million times / it's a lie, though, buried in disciples / one page of the bible isn't worth a life(or: Patton decides it's time to come out to his parents. It doesn't go as well as he hoped.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Series: Too Young For Tragedy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764718
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The Village

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I'm back! and this one is a doozy and happens to be the longest thing I've ever written
> 
> tw: transphobia, child abuse, yelling, dissociation, religious mentions, cursing, negative thoughts, the name Troy
> 
> Patton gets real hurt in this one, boys. strap in <3
> 
> thank you to my lovely beta reader!

“No, Princey, you’re just wrong. Cool Ranch Doritos are the superior kind; your taste buds are just broken.”

Roman gasped dramatically, and Patton hid a giggle behind his hand. They were currently all sitting at the park on a nice summer's day; Logan right beside him, Roman on his side, Virgil on his other side, and the newest edition, Janus, right across from him.

“You absolute heathen! Spicy Nacho is obviously the best flavor.” Roman glared at Virgil with no real heat, Virgil just smirking back at him until Roman huffed and waved his hand. “It’s no use trying to change your opinion, you’re just always going to be wrong.”

“If I may,” Janus intervened, adjusting his yellow gloves and flicking his eye up to them, “Both of you are wrong. Nacho cheese is arguably the best flavor.”

“Shut up, Janus.” Both Roman and Virgil said at the same time, causing Janus to roll his eye and go back to… whatever he’s reading. Patton didn’t know.

Patton sighed and heard as their continued banter fell into the background. He’s really, really,  _ really  _ stressed today since… well, he’s planning to come out to his parents today.

HIs parents aren’t really kind people, sure, and they say a lot of things that Patton doesn’t agree with. Logan once described them as “emotionally and psychologically abusive” which Patton doesn’t really see. They don’t mean to hurt him, they love him. 

Just because they call him stupid, and ugly, and irresponsible, that doesn't mean they're bad. They're right.

And just because Patton is a little scared to say that he’s trans, that’s a normal thing. It’s a scary situation.

It’ll all be okay.

_ Liar. _

He was cut off from his thoughts by Logan gently taking his hand, sending sparks of warmth down his whole arm. Logan leaned over, his blue eyes seeming to sparkle in the sunlight as he let go of Patton’s hand and started signing. ‘Are you alright?’ 

Patton wondered why he didn’t ask out loud, but then he realized it was probably because he didn’t want to bring attention to Patton in case he didn’t want everyone to know. His heart fluttered -- Logan really is the best.

Patton nodded, about to give Logan a big smile, but then he hesitated. He then shook his head and signed with shaky hands- his ASL isn’t really the best, but he’s learning - ‘I need to tell something to the group.’

Logan nodded and cleared his throat, “Excuse me, if you two would stop.” He said to Roman and Virgil, who had now moved on to which type of Pringle was the best, causing them to stop. “Patton has something to say.”

Patton stiffened as every eye turned to him. Why is he nervous? His friends are some of the most supporting people in the world. They already know he’s trans, so telling them he’s planning to come out tonight shouldn’t make him this jittery.

“What’s up, Popstar? You okay?” Virgil asked, leaning his hands on the table. Janus flicked his eye over to Patton in vague interest, Roman turned his full attention to him, and Logan kept holding his hand under the table.

Patton took a deep breath to shake off all the jittery bugs, and exclaimed, “I’m planning to come out to my parents tonight.”

The reaction was mixed. 

Roman and Logan's eyes both widened in a weird mix of concern and pride. Since Roman and Logan are the only ones who've been over to his house, they have actually met his parents.

Janus lifted his eyebrows in surprise and closed the book he was reading. He then tried to act like he wasn't that interested but failed pretty badly (in his own humble opinion.)

And Virgil leaned over more, with his hands spread out on the table and open concern in his eyes. "Really?! Holy shit!" 

Patton tried for a smile, but it kind of fell flat. "Yeah, uh.. It's a bit nerve wracking, if I'm being honest." 

"I'll say, Pat. That is a very brave thing to do." Roman told him, patting (hah! patt-ing) him on the shoulder.

"I definitely  _ don't  _ support you full-heartedly, of course, but aren't your parents incredibly conservative?" Janus asked, making a motion to check his nails even though they were under his gloves.

Patton was going to answer, but Logan cut him off. "Was that sarcasm?"

Janus nodded, giving him a look that said  _ what do you think? _

Logan nodded back and continued on. "Yes, Patton, your parents are very conservative and are close minded about a lot of subjects, especially related to LGBTQ+ issues. Are you  _ sure  _ about this?" 

"Logan, I can't keep this a secret anymore. They deserve to know, they're my parents." Pattons heart felt heavy with guilt; they should have known from the moment he figured it out. They've taken so much care of him, and he repays them by lying?

"You don't owe them anything, Patton. If you truly want to come out, we'll support you, but don't feel guilty for not coming out to them sooner. It is entirely up to you." Janus made direct eye contact with him, and Patton felt like that half blind stare could see into his soul and pick him apart. 

Roman nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. Patton knows that he has issues with his own sexuality, and he's trying his best, but it can still be an uncomfortable talk for him. Patton's heart ached for his friend.

Logan squeezed his hand, "I agree. Whatever you do is entirely up to you." Patton felt his face warm up when Logan squeezed his hand, and tried to ignore it.

The conversation was silent for a moment while Patton thought it over, until Virgil asked, "Would they hurt you?"

The tension in the air seemed to skyrocket as Patton whipped his head up to look at Virgil, who was anxiously wringing his hands. Logan gave him a fidget cube to play with while Patton spluttered, trying to figure out how to respond.

"N-No! Of course they wouldn't! They've never laid a hand on me before!" 

"Just because it hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean it couldn't happen at any moment." Virgil's eyes went dark with a memory, and Patton once again felt an uncharacteristic anger at Virgil's father. 

Patton reached over, slowly enough that Virgil could stop him if he wanted, and took his hand. "I promise, I'll stay safe." 

Virgil held out his pinky finger, "Pinky promise?"

Patton felt his smile grow wide, and felt a glittering  _ happiness _ in his heart at how far Virgil had come. "Pinky promise." 

"Okay." Virgil breathed, leaning back as Patton sat back into his seat. Janus watched the exchange quietly, an old sort of nostalgia in his eye. 

"Pinky promise? Are you in kindergarten?" Roman teased Virgil, who slapped his arm playfully.

"Shut the fuck up, off-brand Troy Bolton." Janus immediately burst into laughter, hiding his mouth behind his hand as Roman spluttered. 

"Troy Bolton?!" 

"You play football and you're on the drama team, you're literally Troy Bolton."

"You didn't need to call me out like that, though!" 

Janus was still laughing, and even Logan was trying not to smile, and Patton just… took a moment and admired his friends.

He's known Roman since middle school. Patton was immediately drawn to him, his loud personality complimenting Patton perfectly. 

When Roman was 13, his siblings died. Only he and his brother survived, and from what Patton knows, it's because they weren't in the car with them. He never got to meet any of his siblings, but he knows there were a lot; he wants to say maybe 10, including Roman.

It astounds him that so many people could just… die so quickly like that. 

Roman didn't talk a lot after that happened. And sometimes, these days, he just goes silent. But he's getting better, and Patton couldn't be more proud of him.

His eyes moved to Virgil and he felt his heart ache. Virgil started hanging out with them months ago, around the beginning of sophomore year. His sharp wit, dry humor and sarcastic remarks added something to the group that he didn't know was missing.

Patton can say with confidence that he hates Virgil's father. From what Virgil has told him, after his mom died his dad turned into a completely different person. Constantly beating Virgil around, berating him; he doesn't even keep any food in the house for Virgil to eat.

It makes Patton want to cry, thinking about it. 

Janus… confuses him. He doesn't know much about him, but he does know that Patton's breaking down the walls around Janus's heart little by little every day. Patton does know that he's blind in one eye, he's known Virgil since they were really young, and he too used to hang out with Remus before splitting off to this group-- Patton doesn't know why. He would see them in the halls together a long time ago.

Pattons seen Remus in the hallways. He always wanted to go up and talk to him, see how he was doing, but a part of him… a part of him was a little scared of him. Remus had the reputation of being "the druggie" around school, and as much as Patton hated himself for it, it kind of made him wary to talk to him.

The deep eye bags and the bruised knuckles did always make him worry a bit though. 

He hopes one day he'll muster up the courage to talk to him.

"So, I know what Patton is doing, but what are all of you doing after this? Burning a bank down, perhaps?" Janus inquired the rest of the group.

Logan huffed. "Burning a bank down is illegal. I'm going home to study." 

Roman frowned, "It's summer, calculator watch. You don't need to study." 

"It's good to get a head start on the next year's courses." 

Roman stared at him like he was speaking another language, then shook his head and sighed. "Whatever. I'm going home. I've got to catch up on my beauty routine." He flashed a dazzling smile, and Patton giggled. 

"C-" Virgil stopped and cleared his throat, then spoke again. "Can I come over?" He asked Roman quietly, his voice soft, like he was afraid Roman would say no.

Roman turned to him, clearly surprised, "You want to come over?"

Virgil shook his head and forcefully pushed down on one of the buttons on his fidget cube, "I mean- I don't have to, if you're busy, it's fine-" 

"No! I'm not busy! You can come over!" Roman burst out in one breath, and Virgil looked up at him, mouth open slightly in surprise.

"Oh.. Okay. Cool." Virgil smiled at him hesitantly, and Roman beamed back, and Patton  _ swears  _ there's an emotional connection between them. They look at eachother for way too long for nothing to be going on.

Janus fake gagged at Roman and Virgil, then stood up and adjusted his gloves. "My dad is going to be home for the first time in a while, so I'm going home to eat with him. Right now."

They all said their goodbyes to Janus, who did a little bow and patted Patton's shoulder for good luck. 

Patton felt his phone buzz and got it out, not sure why his stomach dropped when he checked the message he got. 

_ Momma: Dinners going to be ready soon. Hurry up.  _

"I gotta go, kiddos," Patton said, standing up and giving Roman a hug from where Roman was sitting. Logan and Virgil don't usually like hugs, so he didn't bother asking for one. 

"Good luck, sunshine, may good fortune be in your favor!" Roman declared dramatically, hugging him back despite the awkward angle.

"Stay safe, Pat, okay?" Virgil told him, and Patton nodded and said he would. 

Logan only gave him a quick nod, which confused him a bit, but he shrugged it off and walked away to find his bike. 

When Patton found it, he was about to head home, when-- 

"Patton! Wait!" 

Logan was running after him, his 6'4 frame towering over him as he came to a stop, looking oddly nervous. 

Patton smiled at him, "What's up, Lolo?" 

Logan cleared his throat, flapping his hands a bit, "Would you, um. Would you like a hug? I've read that hugs can be optimal for comfort in high stress situations, and today has been a good sensory day, so-" 

Logan was cut off by Patton squealing and rushing into him, Patton making sure not to hold him too tightly.

Golly, Patton doesn't think he's ever met someone like Logan. Meeting him in middle school was probably a miracle. Kind and super  _ duper _ intelligent, telling him all sorts of facts about space and the ocean. Patton  _ loves  _ to watch Logan infodump to him, flapping his hands and smiling so wide. His heart flips in his chest whenever Logan comes into a room, or whenever he speaks; his smooth voice makes Patton feel safe and at home. 

So, maybe Patton has a crush on Logan. Gosh, can you blame him?

Logan smells like rain water and old leather paper. Patton's face is buried in his chest, coming up to around 5'8 so he's super short compared to him. Logan's strong arms are wrapped loosely around him, and Patton genuinely just-- doesn't want to leave.

He breaks the hug sooner than later, though, because he doesn't want to overwhelm Logan. Patton's pretty sure his cheeks are glowing, and by the looks of it, Logan's are too.

Logan clears his throat again, "...Was that satisfactory?" He asked quietly, and gosh he's so ding dang cute Patton almost can't handle it. 

"It was very satisfactory, Lo." 

Logan smiled down at him, "Well, that's nice to hear. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me, at my house that is." 

Patton nodded, pushing up his circle glasses that ended up slipping down his nose. "I know, Logan, thank you." 

Logan nodded, then stepped back a bit. "Well, I won't keep you. Goodbye Patton. Good luck." 

Patton hopped on his bike, "Bye Lolo!" He waved, before pedaling off.

On his way home, he planned out what he would say. 

He slowly became more and more anxious, but it will be fine.

Everything is going to be fine. 

\------------

Everything was not going to be fine.

Patton was pacing around his room, heart racing probably too fast to be considered normal. Dread curled around his stomach like a snake, squeezing and  _ squeezing  _ until it felt like he couldn't breathe.

He can't do this, why did he think he could do this? He can't  _ breathe-  _

"Okay, deep breaths, Pat. You're okay." He said out loud to himself. Remembering the breathing exercises that Virgil used, he deeply inhales for 4 seconds, holds for 7, and exhales for 8.

It takes a few more attempts until he's able to breathe normally, but eventually his heart rate slows down a bit. 

Picking up his phone, he sent a message off to the group chat that he and the others all share.

_ PappyPatton: Wish me luck. dinners about to be ready :)) _

_ Logan: Good luck, Patton. _

_ RomanoLettuce: Good luck padre!!!!!! remember to take your sword (I'll give u mine if u want it) _

_ draculawannabe: good luck pat, pls stay safe  _

_ twofacedgay: I hope you have fun, but don't force yourself  _

Patton smiled as his chest filled with joy. Gosh, he loves his friends so  _ much _ . 

"Anna! Dinners ready!" 

Instantly that joy shattered, once again replaced by ice sinking into his stomach. Patton swallowed his nerves and replied, "Coming!" 

He took a deep breath, put his phone in his pocket and went downstairs, praying to whoever would listen that everything would be okay. 

When he got downstairs, his baby sister, Angela, squealed when she saw him and made grabby hands. Patton cooed and pinched her cheeks, "Well hi! I missed you too!" 

Angela gurgled and gave him one of her cheerios from her plate. Patton picked it up with a big smile and popped it in his mouth, then thanked his little sister for the generous offer.

"Anna, sit down. Your mother has had a hard day." His father commanded. Patton swallowed and sat down at the end of the table, looking at his plate. Ugh. Broccoli.

Patton's mother sighed and came out of the kitchen, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. Oh, god, she's in a bad mood. 

She sighed again before sitting up, seeming to shake off the tiredness as she offered her hands to both of them. "Let's say grace before dinner." 

_ Please, don't. God already knows I'm sinning. _

But they did it anyways, and before Patton knew it everyone was digging in. He's not hungry.

His father took note of his and said, "Anna. You need to eat."

His mother turned and saw his still full plate, and sighed at him with disappointment. "I spent all that time making this, and you're not even going to eat it? Ungrateful." 

Patton felt guilt wallow up inside him, wrapping around his throat and  _ choking him, _ but didn't let it phase him. His mother and father resumed their conversation (something about the stock market, Patton doesn't know) before Patton cleared his throat.

"Um, mom, dad.. I have to tell you something." 

His mother and father stopped, turning to him. His mother looked irritated,  _ you can't do anything right,  _ and his father just looked vaguely curious.

"Is this about your grades? If it is, then we already know your grades. They need to be higher." His mother said.

Patton swallowed again, trembling a little bit, "Uh- n-no, it's not that." 

You can do it, Patton. It's not that hard. 

His father tilted his head, "Then, what? Out with it, girl." 

Patton took a deep breath,  _ stop shaking you're fine everything's fine here we go here we go,  _ and said, his voice trembling, "I'm trans."

Silence. 

Then, his mother started laughing.

Patton looked up at her, confused.  _ Why is she laughing?  _

"That's funny, dear." His mom chuckled, mirth dripping from her voice. His father just looked uncomfortable.

"N-no, mom, I'm serious. I'm a-a-a boy." Patton dug his nails into his thigh under the table. "I-I'd actually prefer to go by Patton." 

His mother stopped laughing.

"You're serious?" Her voice had gone unrecognizable. Gone was the laughter and the mirth; now all he heard was rage. The tension in the room had risen to almost unbearable levels.

His stomach curled in on himself as he nodded, "Y-Yeah, I-"

_ Smack. _

Patton recoiled, face swinging to the side as he tried to process what just happened. His cheek started stinging.

She smacked him.

_ She smacked him. _

_ He didn’t even see her move. _

"How could you do this to me, Anna?! To us?!" His mom yelled, oh god she's yelling now,  _ everything is going wrong.  _

She stood up, forcefully pushing herself away from the table. His father grabbed her arm, but she shook him off and stared Patton down. 

"Didn't we raise you to know better?! God is going to punish you, Anna!" His mother screamed at him, her face red with rage. "You're going to hell!"

Patton whimpered and flinched hard when a plate was thrown at him, barely managing to dodge.  _ When did she pick up the plate? What is happening?! _

Angela was screaming, his mother was screaming, his face hurt from the slap,  _ this wasn't how this was supposed to go- _

He doesn't know when he started crying, burying himself in his trembling arms, trying to make the noise go away. He felt like he was watching this happen through a window, or on a TV screen.  _ This couldn’t be real. _

"Diana, please," his father tried to interject, but was cut off by his mother.

"No, Michael! She's sinning! She thinks she's a boy!" His mother shrieked and Patton cringed in on himself, trying to remember the breathing exercises that Virgil uses,  _ trying to stop crying _ .

"M-m-mom, I'm s-sorr-" he tried to say, lifting his shaking head up slightly, before he was backhanded so hard he fell out of his chair to the floor and the room was spinning. He vaguely noticed his glasses falling off; his mother stepped on them with a loud  _ crack. _

Patton tried to regain his breath, his ears ringing, before he felt his shirt being pulled and him being forced to stand.

His mother stood before him, her eyes filled with tears and rage and  _ hatred _ .

"Get out." She said, oh so quietly.

What? Was she kicking him out? Ice cold dread wrapped around his chest, sinking into his stomach like a stone. _ No no no no please- _

"B-but I-"

She smacked him again, hard enough to make his nose bleed, "Get out, get out, get out! Don't come back until you've opened up your heart to the lord!" She screamed, sending him into a full blown terror. His heart raced, as he scrambled up the stairs, hearing the yelling continue from downstairs. He didn't even look at what he was taking, he just threw in random things, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. Patton’s heart raced with adrenaline and panic as he stuffed everything into a Wal-Mart bag. Was he crying? He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to  _ get out of there. _

Patton ran back downstairs, desperately just wanting to leave, before she got even more angry. He made eye contact with his father, who just glared at him and looked away.

His baby sister was still shrieking and crying. His mother was standing over the table, surrounded by broken glass, shoulders tense with anger.

She turned to face Patton, and the rage that seemed to simmer down sprung to life again.

"Get the fuck out! I don't want to see your face again, Anna!" She spat his deadname, like it was poison.

Patton didn't hesitate, scrambling to the door and running out into the freezing night air, holding his bag close to his chest.

"God is going to punish you!" His mother shrieked from the house, and that was the last thing he heard before he started running.

Patton didn't even have his glasses; he could barely see. He was running so hard his chest started to hurt, combined with the cold night air, made him want to cough. Adrenaline coursed through Patton's veins, coursing alongside the crushing fear of what would happen if he didn't get away.

But he didn't even know where he was going. Where does he go now?

One word popped into the back of his mind, and he knew that was where he had to go. 

_ Logan. _

\---------------

Patton doesn't know how long it took to get to Logan's house. Everything is blurry from his lack of glasses, and his chest hurts and his face hurts and  _ everything hurts- _

He knew the outline of Logan's house, though, and suddenly he was on the front porch, knocking urgently. 

_ God is going to punish you. _

Patton felt like he was floating. Like he could look down and see his own body standing there; he's pretty sure there's a term for that, but he can't remember it right now.

Everything is going numb; whether that's from the cold or otherwise, he doesn't care.

_ How could you do this to me? To us? _

Patton had stopped crying a few blocks back- now, everything is just cold numbness. 

Patton was jerked out of his thoughts when the front door opened, revealing Logan's giant form.

"Did you forget your ke- oh, Patton. What are you doing here? Are- Are you alright?" Logan tilted his head as he stared at Patton in concern.

Patton must look like a mess- dried tears and snot and a little blood, big red slap mark on his cheek, no glasses and a Wal-Mart bag.

Patton shook his head, trying to get rid of the ever present  _ nothing  _ that he felt. "Uh- not really, Lolo." His voice was rough and scratchy from crying.

Logan's eyes darted down to the Wal-Mart bag, then to the slap mark on his face and lack of glasses, and just- stared.

The silence went on for a while, and Patton turned to leave.  _ I shouldn't have bothered him, I bother everyone god is going to punish you  _

"I'm sorry." Patton said, his voice small, "I didn't mean to bother you. I can go-"

"No!" Logan exclaimed, making Patton flinch and turn back around. Logan looked sheepish from his outburst and wrung his hands a bit, "Apologies for startling you. Please, come in." Logan stepped aside so that Patton could come in, still eyeing the Wal-Mart bag.

Patton walked in and let Logan direct him to the couch. Patton always liked Logan's house. The layout was similar to his, but it had the comfort and warmth that his own home ( _ don't come back until you've opened your heart to the lord _ ) was missing. 

"Let me- um- let me get you some water. And a blanket." Logan mumbled before hurrying off, leaving Patton alone with his thoughts.

He could hear the water running. He could hear Logan rummaging around in the closet, probably looking for a blanket. Logically, he knows where he is.

But he feels just- disconnected from his body.

Why in the  _ world  _ did he think that coming out to them would be a good idea? Patton knows their views, he should have been smarter, shouldn't have been so  _ trusting- _

Maybe Patton's prayer went unanswered because Patton deserved this. Maybe this is his punishment.

And now he's bothering Logan,the best person in the world, with his burdens. He's probably overwhelming him. God,  _ he can't do anything right.  _

"Here." Logan draped a large, blue, soft blanket over Patton's shoulders. He gently handed him the glass of water, keeping his hands raised in case Patton's shaky hands dropped it.

"Thank you." Patton's voice felt wrong to his own ears as he took a sip of water. It soothed his raw throat, and after a few sips he was glad he could speak correctly again.

Logan stayed silent, aside from the continuous tapping on his leg. Patton knows he must have questions, so he sets the glass down and curls his knees into his chest, giving him silent permission to ask.

And that's just what Logan did. "Patton… what happened?" Logan's voice was quiet, concerned. Patton shrugged, cracking an empty smile that fell 2 seconds after he put it up.

"I came out. It- uh- didn't go so well." He tried to giggle, but it was watery and he suddenly has the urge to  _ cry cry cry cry _ . 

"What happened to your glasses? Why do you have a Wal- ...Oh." Logan's went silent again, but this time you could basically feel the rage in the air. "How  _ dare  _ they." 

Logan sounded angry. Patton instinctively curled up more, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Logan cut him off before he could. 

"No, Patton, I'm not mad at you, I just-" Logan took a deep breath and flapped out his hands a bit, "Did they kick you out?" He was straight to the point.

Patton nodded.

Logan swore and bit down on his knuckle, and Patton realized with a start that there were tears in Logan's eyes.  _ Why is he crying?! God I made him sad too what is wrong with me?! _

Patton jumped up, "Oh, you're crying! I'm so sorry, Logan!" Patton tried to apologize, but Logan shook his head and wiped his eyes. 

"It's- It's fine. Do not worry about it." Logan took a deep breath, in and out, and then looked at Patton again. 

"Patton I- I am  _ so sorry _ that happened to you. That never should have happened,  _ ever.  _ Your parents should have been accepting and kind to who you really are. I'm so sorry they weren't." 

Patton shrugged again, not feeling so numb anymore as he looked down and bit back the tears in his throat. 

Logan scooted over and took his hand.

And then the dam broke. 

Patton started  _ sobbing-  _ gut wrenching tears were dragged out of him, as he put his head in his hands and let the sobs wrack his body. It hurts so much,  _ everything hurts so much-  _

He was vaguely aware of his body being maneuvered, and suddenly his head was on Logan's chest, and Logan's hand was in his hair, and he was whispering- not reassurances, but just facts.

"Your name is Patton. You have brown eyes and dirty blonde hair, bordering on brown. You have freckles and a gap in your teeth. You adore frogs and butterflies." Logan kept up a steady whisper of facts about Patton, as Patton kept crying into Logan. 

He cried for about 10 minutes before the tears finally slowed, and he  _ could  _ sit up from Logan's chest but he doesn't want to. Even though he made a wet spot on Logan's pajamas, and is probably bothering him with this whole thing, he doesn't want to leave. 

"Please don't make me leave." Slipped out before he could stop it, and he felt his ears heat with shame. 

"Oh, Patton- You're not leaving. You are staying right here." Logan sounded like he was crying, too, and that just made Patton feel awful.

"In fact, you're staying with us from now on. You're going to live here." Patton's mind screeched to a halt as he looked back up at Logan.  _ What?  _

"What?" 

"You're staying here. My mom's can be your legal guardians." Logan looked completely serious.

Patton's mind was spinning. Could they do that? Isn't that against the law?

"If we have your biological parents permission, you can stay here all you want. My mom's can go get your stuff tomorrow. Patton, you are  _ not  _ going back there. You deserve to have a safe home, where you can be yourself without having to be afraid or belittled. You deserve  _ safety."  _

And- and- 

And Patton thought the tears were done, but apparently they weren't, and he started sobbing again into Logan's night shirt. 

He felt dizzy with relief, his chest contracting in an almost painful way. 

He's going to be okay. 

With Logan whispering gentle facts in his ear, and Logan's heartbeat under his other ear, and the voice of his mother in his head getting quieter. 

God is probably still going to punish him. But that's later.

Because right now Patton can feel Logan's breathing and feel his voice echo through his chest as he talks quietly with his mom's,  _ who apparently Patton didn't hear coming through the door. _

Patton had one last, coherent thought before slipping into unconsciousness.

_ I'm going to be okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> tell me to tag anything that I might have forgotten!  
> (also, if you have any issues with how I wrote Logan's character, please let me know. Logan is an autistic character, and I am not autistic. I did a lot of research to make sure I got his character down, but if I have offended anybody, please let me know.)


End file.
